


The Trouble With The Trifles

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony cooks, Gibbs eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With The Trifles

Tony had decided to make a trifle for Abby's birthday. It had to be perfect so the prototypes kept appearing on the coffee table faster than Gibbs could eat them. Something was wrong with each of them, delicious as Gibbs found them.

"What's good about #17? That one's the worst yet! All lopsided and hinky looking!" Tony yelled, huffing and puffing and wringing his Strawberry Shortcake apron.

"It has character. Tastes good."

"You're just trying to keep me from making more so you don't end up fat!"

"You're the one who has to look at me for the rest of our lives. Me? I'm looking forward to #18." Gibbs said dryly as he patted his growing belly and shoveled more of #17 into his pie hole.

"I happen to think you'd look very cute a little pudgy." Tony said haughtily.

"Better get on with it, Iron Chef. I'm feeling a little hungry."

"You're still eating #17!"

"I think it's The One, Tony."

"Hey, you're doing that movie quote seduction thingy..."

Gibbs held up his spoon and gazed deep into it like it was a crystal ball, then suddenly looked around in confusion.

"Where did my spoon go? Oh, wait..."

"I see what you're doing, Mister! Your Jedi mind tricks won't work on me!"

"If there is no spoon, how will I eat my trifle?"

"Nooo, give me that thing before you start bending it for real!"

Tony jumped on Gibbs and the bowl and spoon went flying through the air, along with any thoughts of the deserted dessert or where it might have landed. Tony was busily devouring his slightly drunken husband when someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

The tangled up twosome looked up to see a custard and jello covered Ducky standing in the doorway, holding the bowl and spoon.

"Yes, I see I am not a moment too early."

"Ducky?" Tony squeaked.

"I heard from Mr. Palmer you were attempting to make the Traditional English Sherry Trifle so I thought I'd offer my expertise..."

  

~*~

 

 "Happy Birthday, Abby!" Tony hugged the birthday girl and stuck a big bowl of orange, purple and black trifle in her hands.

"Thanks, Tony! It's got little bats! I love it!"

"Happy Birthday, Abs." Gibbs followed, kissing Abby on the cheek. Abby noticed he too was carrying a trifle bowl. This one more traditional but oddly crooked.

"Happy Birthday, Abigail!" Ducky greeted carrying still another bowl, this one looking picture perfect.

 

In the end Abby declared Tony's halloweeny bat trifle Most Innovative and Ducky's traditional one Most Picturesque, but Gibbs' #17 Redux was Just Right and The Best Trifle Ever and THE Birthday Trifle to be eaten on everyone's birthday from now on. Gibbs heartily agreed.


End file.
